


He's Pretty Special

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, brolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin wakes up to laugh at Bradley's joke and everything starts to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Phase

Angel is filming a scene, Katie is probably reading yet another novel somewhere on set and Colin is...well, he's taking a nap at the other end of the table. Poor kid, he's been up since five o' clock and didn't get in until midnight last night. That's show business for you.

Bradley on the other hand, is sitting chipper as can be talking to an interviewer from a magazine. He’s got his million dollar smile plastered on his face as he goes through the drill of answering the same questions and tries desperately not to glance over at the sleeping bundle of pure beauty that is Colin, I mean, what?

He did not just think that! He's in the middle of an interview for Christ sakes. He can't let this, this - whatever it is- be seen by some numpty reporter.

_Focus, James!_ He shakes his head, clearing all thoughts of...um..well.. _oh my god, I'm doing it again! Heaven help me._

"Is that a no?" asks the man holding his voice recorder in the air between him and Bradley.

"Um, I'm sorry, what was the question?" Bradley blinks as innocently as he can.

"Do you enjoy working with this cast?" the reporter repeats.

"OH! Yes! Of course, they are brilliant."

"How so?"

"Well, Katie and Angel are a delight. They make the day brighter and we always have a laugh."

"How nice. And are you and Colin getting on well? I mean, you film side by side and have great chemistry on set, is it the same off set as well?”

"Erm, yeah, I'd like to think so. I mean, we had a bit of rough start, 'cause I couldn't really understand his accent for a long time. And he was so reserved; I practically had to bully it out of him! But over the past few months we got to know each other really well. It's funny cause one of us will say something completely out of the blue and the other will jump on board and take it to the next level."

"That's some good chemistry." the man grins.

"Nah, it's pretty basic." Bradley jokes, but the reporter only nods his head.

Just then, Colin starts laughing like a lunatic. "God, Bradley, that was horrible!" he giggles.

"You're supposed to be sleeping!" Bradley accuses.

"I was until you made that foul joke," Colin chuckles into his hood.

"Go back to sleep or I'll show you a foul joke," Bradley says poking Colin in the shoulder.

"Well, that was certainly an insight!" says the reporter.

"Oh, heh, yeah. That, erm, that happens sometimes," Bradley can feel his cheeks redden as he rubs the back of his neck.

Little does he know, Colin is smiling under his hood.

~*~

"Alright, guys - and gals," Julian gestures toward Katie and Angel in apologies, "We've got our Lancelot!" Standing next to Julian is tall, tan, handsome man with flowing hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello," he says shyly, "I'm Santiago, but you all can call me Santi."

And oh my god, if Bradley wasn't buggered before, he sure as hell was now.

After rehearsing the fight scene with Santiago - because Bradley did not do nicknames - he had to go to make up and costume.

"Bradley," the familiar voice wrapping around his ears like a silk ribbon - an Irish silk ribbon.

Bradley clears his throat trying to cover up the, was that a _whimper_? "Sup, Cols."

"'Sup?' What is with you lately, mate?" Colin teases. "You've been watching too much American telly. This habit needs to be kicked."

"Why don't I just kick you and be done with it, eh?"

"You couldn't catch me if you tried, old man," Colin teased.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I could,” Bradley used his cocksure voice. “And I am not old!"

"Oh, really?" Colin reaches to boop Bradley on the nose and then scampers out of the room just before Bradley can grab him.

This. is. not. good.

~*~

He's alone in his trailer? room? cubical? Whatever the fuck it is, he's alone in it and being alone is not good. Being alone means being alone with his thoughts. And being alone with his thoughts is bad because those thoughts tend to drift toward a certain dark haired, blue eyed, all pink lips and rosy cheekbones _boy_. Ugh, those _fucking cheekbones_!

 

Deep breath. “Its cool, Bradders,” he says to himself. “No need to worry, its just a...um a phase. Yeah, a phase. What about that girl from cafe? Think about her. Yeah, she was cute. Blond, green eyes, willowy figure.”

He closes his eyes to picture her-

"Sleeping?!"

"Damn it, Eoin. You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry, mate. Just came in for chat."

"What do you want?" Bradley spits out, knowing perfectly well that Eoin is up to something.

Eoin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get. Out." Bradley points to the door.

"Oh, come on! You know you want to," Eoin sings.

"No, I really don't." Bradley says pointedly. "I just want to relax. It's our day off and all I want to do is sit and watch crap telly and sleep and RELAX."

Eoin laughs, "Get off your arse and get dolled up. We are going on the pull.” He steps out of the door and flips his silky hair, shouting back, “I'll be back in ten minutes."

Without much resistance, Bradley is changed into his nice jeans and a black pullover.

~*~

At least he wasn't the only one Eoin sunk his claws into; all the lads are here.

Including Colin.

_God damn mother fucking shite on a cracker with rainbow fucking sprinkles on top_.

He looks good -jeans that are three sizes too big for him, a dark blue jumper, that’s also too big, over a red tee and those damn trainers- classic Colin.

Why does he have to drown himself in his clothes? He should show off his angles, his lean muscles and...fuck. Bradley really needed to get it together because, is he _sashaying_ over here? He is _defiantly_ sashaying.

"Hey, stranger," Colin greets as he stands next to Bradley at the bar.

"Sup?" Bradley swallows the lump in his throat.

"Really? I though we've been over this, Bradley," Colin jokes.

The bar keeper slides his pint of beer across the bar into Bradley's right hand. "And a coke for the boy," he orders.

"I'm not a boy, old man," Colin crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at Bradley.

"If I’m an old man, you are a boy," he says as he hands Colin his coke.

"So you admit it," Colin gives a cheeky grin.

"Fuck. Off."

Colin laughs and walks away to join Rupert at the other end of the bar. " _Anytime_ ," his voice is raspy and he throws another cheeky grin over his shoulder.

And just what the fuck does that mean?!

By the time the night is over, Bradley had exactly four pints of beer and three shots that Eoin _forced_ him to take.

~*~

Back in his room-cell, Bradley can only hear Colin's voice ‘ _anytime,’_ wrapping around his head and purring into his ear. He's reading into it for sure, but his brain is floating in a pool of alcohol and can't find a reason to stop himself from knocking one out.

~*~

His alarm goes off at exactly 6.45 am. And holy fuck, is sun _right_ outside window or?

He blinks until his eyes adjust, then winces at the jackhammering pounding in his skull.

What the fu _-oh my god_.

His pants are a bit sticky and dry from the - _FUCKING FUCK BUGGERING HELL ASS SHIT._

“I'm a bloody poof.”

~*~

Its a scene with Merlin today. In Arthur's chambers...

It went better than expected, actually. No mess ups, no thoughts of Colin's lips...well maybe a few, but he kept his interest well hidden.

All poofiness was kept tucked away into the caverns of his own mind. At least, he hopes…

~*~

 

Colin is asleep. Again. And in his make-up chair. _Bradley’s_ make up chair, the wanker.

His pale white skin tinted a soft yellow from the mirror lights. He's pouting. _Pouting_ , in his _sleep_. What did Bradley do in his past life to deserve such cruel punishment? Someone please tell him.

Maggie, the make-up artist comes in with a clatter and Colin stirs a bit. Bradley turns to face her and puts a finger to his lips pointing at the sleeping Colin.

He ushers Maggie outside to use Katie's make up mirror. "Shh, Cols' sleeping," he whispers. And just why did he do that? He should just shake Colin by the shoulders and slap his face to wake him up, but he might cut himself on those cheekbones. How could _one BOY_ do this to him?

_Bradley,_ he thinks to himself, _you are officially smitten_.

And sinks down into Katie's chair in defeat.


	2. Who is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin isn't making it easy on Bradley that's for damn sure.

Its been a week. A whole week since he’s realized just what Colin means to him.

And it shows in his work.

“Who is it?” Katie bumps Bradley’s shoulder, grinning her I-know-your-secret-so-you-might-as-well-tell-me-the-truth-and-save-your-self-now grin.

“Who is what?” Bradley decides to take the chance that she doesn’t know _exactly_ what she might know.

“The person who is turning you into a girl,” she states, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shakes his head.

“Alright,” she makes a face that is scarily similar to one Morgana might make.

“Alright,” Arthur crosses his arms across his chest; his tell-tell sign of defense.

“Your scenes with Colin have become very natural now, haven’t they?” She quirks a manicured eyebrow at him.

He stares ahead, wanting this conversation to be over, but of course he can’t leave because their scene is coming up.

Katie lets go. For now, anyways, but he knows she’ll be back with her talons out and ready to sink into his skin.

~*~

Lunch.

“Bradley!” He hears the familiar voice from his dreams.

Colin is waving at him, all goofy, to sit next to him at the table where they usually sit. The girls – Katie and Angel – sit side by side, opposite of the boys.

Bradley drops his tray down next to Colin, who is beaming a bright smile up at him – his heart did not just skip a beat.

“How are things, Bradley?” Angel asks out of politeness.

“Grand,” he smiles at her as he takes his seat. His knee knocking with Colin’s; the boy is so long he takes up all the room. “Sorry, mate,” he apologizes to Colin.

Colin places a hand on Bradley’s knee and brings it next to his – giving him permission to lean his knee on his – and smiles.

Bradley can feel the press of his warm fingers through his jeans and the blush creeping up his neck.

Katie and Angel share a look, but return to their food as if nothing happened. Bradley does the same.

 

Colin is the only one chatting. Man, can that kid ramble. About his lines, about a funny thing the camera man said, about how he almost fell running down the steps.

Everyone laughs when its appropriate, but Bradley isn’t really listening; he’s watching. Watching how Colin’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs. Watching how his tongue darts out to lick his lips when he’s been talking for more than a minute. And how he has a bit of food at the corner of his mouth.

“What?”

“Hm?” Bradley looks up from Colin’s mouth to his deep blue eyes.

“You’re staring, James.” Bradley like’s the way he says his last name, like Jims, all thick accent and warm tone.

“You got a bit of,” Bradley saves himself by pointing at the food stuck to Colin’s mouth.

Those long fingers wrap around a napkin as he wipes away the remains of his lunch.

“Better?”

Bradley nods and the girls try to stifle a giggle.

The boys look at them with confused faces.

“Something funny, girls?” Bradley asks in his posh English accent.

“Not at all,” Katie smiles. Angel shakes her head, smiling as well.

They all herd out of the lunch room to go to their respective places on set.

Before Bradley can sweep the girls aside to have a little chat about what the hell just happened in there, Colin is right on his heels.

“Hey, James?” He stops Bradley by catching his shoulder.

Oh, boy, this wasn’t going to be good.

“Yeah?”

“Erm, I was wondering if you wanted to run lines?” Colin asks, kind of bashfully.

The look on his face is hopeful and boyish, how could Bradley not say, “Sure, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to post the last chapter tomorrow night (that's when the good stuff comes in :)


	3. Welp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in Bradley's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)

They’re in Bradley’s room.

Alone.

In Bradley’s room.

Alone.

The air is a bit uncomfortable and kind of awkward.

Bradley clears his throat, “Where did you want to start?”

Colin clears _his_ throat, “um, maybe scene three?” He sits on the pulled out futon.

“Sure,” Bradley swallows. He looks around for his script.

“Looking for this?” Colin waves the script in the air with a grin.

“Erm, yeah,” he huffs out a chuckle.

Colin looks up at him with wide eyes. “Well?” He pats the space next to him, inviting Bradley to join him.

Bradley sits down, wiping his rapidly sweating palms on his knees; he angles himself so he is facing Colin. He reaches for the script, but Colin is already flipping through, searching for the page with the scene.

He watches his fingers graze the edges of the thick stack of papers and follows his hand as it reaches up to his mouth so he can lick his thumb to turn the page. He swallows again.

Not. Good.

“Ah,” Colin says, triumphantly, finding the page. “Here we go.”

“Great,” Bradley breathes, a bit shaky.

~*~

They practice for about an hour, repeating the same lines over and over in different tones, until they are satisfied with the outcome.

“Well, I think we’ve got it,” Colin beams.

They’re standing now, face to face -they had been pacing while rehearsing.

“Great, yeah,” Bradley nods.

Colin tosses the script over onto the small plastic table that is near the foot of the futon.

“Well, guess I should be off then,” his smile wavering a bit, looking Bradley in the eyes.

“Or,” Bradley interrupts, “we could watch crap telly?” He gestures to the t.v. set on a plastic chair.

The corner of Colin’s eyes crinkle with delight, “Okay.”

~*~

They stretch out on the flat futon, their backs against the wall, and watch whatever is on the screen. For a while, the air is comfortable.

Then Colin turns to face Bradley.

Bradley stiffens as he slowly turns his head to meet Colin’s large blue spheres.

“Um,” Bradley mumbles.

Colin is so close to his face the two of them have gone cross-eyed.

They are both breathing heavily, sharing the same air.

Colin licks his lips and his eyes fall to Bradley’s mouth, his eyes flutter closed.

“Mm,” Bradley whimpers when their lips brush together.

Bradley had dreamed of those lips. Pressing against his, on his jaw, trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He never thought he would ever actually _feel_ them.

Colin pulls away, slowly, and looks up at Bradley through his long lashes.

Bradley’s is practically panting now.

“Was that-?” Colin whispers, looking away. “Was that okay?” He meets Bradley’s wide eyes once more, full of surprise, with a hint of hope.

Colin’s smile is shy and sweet, like his kisses. Bradley’s grin is cheeky and pulls him in for another kiss, this one, more passionate.

 “Does that answer your question?”

Colin hastily moves to sit on Bradley’s lap; his knees bracketing his waist and his hands cupping his face. Bradley instinctively grasped Colin’s hips and pulls him into him.

“A bit needy, are we, _Jims_ ,” Colin teased, at Bradley’s strong grip.

Bradley moaned at the sound of his name swirling around his ears in Colin’s thick accent. The things that accent did to him. He leaned in, closing the space between them, and nibbled at Colin’s jaw as he spoke.

“You-don’t-know-how long-I’ve wanted-to do-this,” each word was punctuated by a kiss or bite, trailing down to his collarbone.

Colin’s head lolled back as Bradley sucked and licked at his sensitive skin. His arms were draped around Bradley’s shoulders, fingers running through his soft blond hair. Bradley wasn’t the only one who had been dreaming of this moment.

Warm hands slid up Colin’s torso under his shirt, dragging it up to reveal his peaked nipples. Bradley looked up at Colin with hungry eyes and began to lick and suck at them. His shirt was pulled over his head as Bradley’s lips met his once more.

 “Bradley,” Colin moaned in his mouth. He moved his hips against Bradley’s, experimenting. At his groan of approval, Colin moved again.

“Col,” Bradley whispered as he bucked up into Colin’s rutting hips. He needed more; there were too many layers.

Colin was already half naked, his lean arms and thin torso glowing in the dim room with the light from the t.v.

Colin wasn’t wasting any time. He pulled at Bradley’s shirt, tugging it off in one quick movement and tossing it somewhere over his shoulder.

“Who’s needy now?” Bradley smirked.

“Do you want me to leave?” Colin threatened.

“You wouldn’t,” Bradley kissed into his shoulder as he fumbled with his zip.

Colin dragged his fingers down the length of Bradley’s muscular arms to his hands. He swatted them away and undid his button and fly in a matter of seconds.

“Practice,” he gloated.

Bradley looked at him, a bit surprised, but also very turned on.

Next, were Colin’s jeans. He had to lift up off of Bradley to wiggle them off and to the floor. He was wearing black briefs, tight around his groin.  Bradley had somehow managed to get his jeans off as well and was sitting on his knees, like Colin.

They stared at each other’s bodies. Colin’s fragile, lean and covered in milky white skin. Bradley’s the complete opposite, broad shoulders, narrow waist, and tan golden skin.

Colin bit his lip and shuffled closer to Bradley. He hooked his thumbs in Bradley’s waistband and tugged him toward him. Bradley complied, scooting closer until they could feel each other’s heat.

Bradley swallowed as he watched Colin’s tongue dart out to lick his lips. He felt his long fingers rub slightly at the bulge in his pants. He moaned, wanting more. Colin must have gotten the hint because he was slowly palming Bradley’s cock.

“I want-“Colin whispered.

“Mm,” Bradley answered, not caring what Colin was about to say, because most likely, he wanted it too.

Colin pulled Bradley’s pants down, freeing his thick cock. Panting, Colin bent down and dragged his tongue over the slit; licking the precome off the head, extracting a deep groan from Bradley.

Colin closed his lips around it, sucking softly. Bradley bucked his hips, thrusting himself in Colin’s warm, wet mouth. He took him in, as far as he could go. Pumping the base of his cock with his hand and sucking the end. Bradley was so close, so close he could feel it building in the pits of his stomach, but he didn’t want finish so soon; they had just started. He pulled Colin up to meet his lips.

“Your turn,” he whispered into his mouth.

Colin’s eyes widened as Bradley released him from his pants, wet with precome. The pressure of Bradley’s fingertips on his hips and the thought of what was going to happen next were almost enough to make him come.

Bradley kissed a trail down his stomach until his nose was in the dark curls. He breathed in the scent that was Colin and licked a stripe up his cock to the tip. His tongue lingered a bit as his hand joined and rolled Colin’s balls between his palm and fingers, causing him to jerk his hips. Bradley smiled as he took Colin in his mouth, almost all of him. His thumb found the sensitive skin behind his balls. Hands fisting in his blond hair and Bradley’s name on his lips, he came. Bradley swallowed him down, he tasted sweet and salty. Coming down from his high, Bradley cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, letting him taste himself. 

Colin let out a soft a giggle into Bradley’s mouth. “And what about you?” He asked.

Bradley pulled away from Colin, getting off his knees and laying on his back. He looked from Colin to his own dick. “Well?” he asked, giving him a, well-it-ain’t-gonna-suck-itself look.

Colin’s eyebrow shot up at his brazen request. His gaping mouth soon snapped shut as he crawled to hover above the awaiting erection.

“Yes, _Sire,_ ” he said in his Merlin voice.

“That’s, _your majesty_ ,” he corrected in his prattish Prince Arthur tone.

~*~

The next day was, well it was what it was.

Colin couldn’t take his eyes off of Bradley and Bradley could remember his lines to save his life.

All in all, it was an unproductive day.

~*~

“What’s the matter with you today, James?” Katie asked in her sweet yet mocking, tone.

“Nothing, just had a-a difficult night. That’s all,” he lied. Last night was the easiest most natural night of his life.

“Really?” She poked. “’Cause I heard you were practicing lines with Colin last night. Shouldn’t you be prepared for today, then?” She was smiling. The bitch was smiling.

“Katie, look, I just had a rough night, okay? That’s all. No big deal,” he sighed. Hopefully his over dramatized annoyance will ward her off.

“I _bet_ it was rough,” she laughed as she glided away to her next que.

_Fuck._

~*~

“Katie knows,” Bradley whispered to Colin during rehearsal of one of their scenes.

“SHE WHAT?” Colin shrieked.

“Shh, calmed down.” Holding up his hands and patting the air.

Colin took a deep breath. “Did she tell you she knows?”

“No, but, its Katie. She knows all,” Bradley rolled his eyes. “She won’t tell anyone.” He hoped.

“Yeah, except Angel.”

They shared a look as they were called to set.

~*~

“Morning!”

“Angel,” Colin nearly choked on his tea and fell out of his chair. “Hi, yeah, morning.”

“Nice day, yeah?” She was smiling so bright it out shined the sun.

“Erm, yeah?” Colin was genuinely confused. Not that Angel was never like this, just that he wasn’t supposed to see her until the afternoon, when they shot their scene together.

“Just thought I’d pop by and bring you breakfast,” she said, holding out a scone.

“Thanks,” Colin took it with a smile, trying not to read into it.

“Well, say hi to Bradley for me. I should be going.” And with a wave and a scent of flowers in her wake, she was gone.

“ _Oh, no_ ,” Colin breathed to himself, hanging his head between his shoulders.

~*~

“Angel knows.”

Bradley looked at Colin’s worried face and huffed out a sigh.

“Of course she does.”

“What do we do?” Colin asked.

“Nothing, just – act normal.”

~*~

It was lunch time.

The girls sat opposite the boys and chat about the new book Katie was reading or how Angel’s guitar learning was going, as the boys ate in silence.

“Its alright you know?” Katie looked at them as if they were dumb.

“What’s alright?” Bradley asked through a mouthful.

“You know,” Angel waved her hand between the two boys.

Colin choked this time and Bradley chugged down some water after his coughing fit.

“Well it is,” Katie stated, shrugging her shoulder, after they had calmed down.

The four of them ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

~*~

They were in the make-up trailer.

Alone.

So naturally, they were making out.

“Bradley?” Colin pulled back and stared at Bradley’s bright blue eyes.

“Yeah?” he panted in response.

“Do you think we should be doing this?” His eyes were hopeful and they were begging Bradley to say yes.

“As long as we are careful, I don’t see why not.”

Colin let out a sigh.

“Besides, the girls know and they won’t say anything. If we can keep quiet for a while, I don’t see why we shouldn’t,” he explained.

“Okay,” Colin smiled.

“Okay.”

~*~

Turns out, they couldn’t keep quiet.

“Bradley,” Colin moaned one night.

They were in Bradley’s hotel room, having secret midnight sex.

“Shh,” Bradley stifled Colin’s moans with kisses.

They came together, Colin biting Bradley’s shoulder to keep from shouting and Bradley biting his lip until it almost bled.

~*~

“Sleep well?” Rupert asked Bradley at breakfast the next morning.

“Great. You?”

“Not so much. I’m a light sleeper and the walls in that hotel are pretty thin,” he winked at Bradley.

_FUCK SHIT ASS COCK SUCKING DAMMIT. He heard us. I knew Colin was being too loud._

“Well, see you on set,” Rupert retreated to his make-up trailer.

~*~

“Rupert knows.”

“WHAT?” Colin almost dropped the stack of prop books he was carrying. “HOW?”

“Erm, last night?”

“Again, WHAT?”

“You’re kind of loud, Cols,” Bradley admitted.

“AM NOT!” He winced at his own volume. “Okay, so what do we do _now_?” He asked in an aggravated  whisper.

“Just, try and keep quiet. _Really_ quiet.”

“’Cause that worked like a charm,” Colin said sarcastically.

“Oi, you come up with a better plan then,” Bradley growled.

“Alright, sorry. Keep extra quiet it is.”

~*~

By the end of the week, the boys suspected everyone knew.

But, on the plus, none of them came out and directly asked them if the rumors were true.

~*~

“No one really knows if its true or not,” Bradley said as he stroked Colin’s cheekbone.

They were laying, naked, in the futon where it all began.

“No one wants to ask, that’s why.”

“Let’s keep them guessing, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
